Kirby's return to dreamland parody
by MysticalChaosX
Summary: Kirby's return to dreamland with a crazy group of heroes, a mysterious alien, anticlimactic bosses and even more crazy stuff! :D Yea...that's my description for this. Deal with it


**Hello people! Remember in that camping parody, when I mentioned that I had another Kirby story planned? I bet you don't! Anyway, this is it! I have been waiting to get this done and I'm finally going to!**

**I hope you like it! :D**

It was a normal day on Planet Pop star. Our hero, Kirby, and his "friends" were doing as they always did. Metaknight was sitting on a hill reading a book. The other three were, as always, fighting over some random object that could always be easily replaced. Metaknight, getting annoyed, threw the book down and stood up. He unsheathed his sword and took at deep breath.

"Kojiro!" He screamed loudly

The other three slid to a stop. Unfortunately, King Dedede stopped a little late and slid into Waddle Dee, who ran into Kitby and made him drop his cake. Kirby stared at the cake before glancing at King Dedede in anger.

"What? I didn't mean to knock over your cake" He stated

"Yes, you did! You did that to everything else that we were chasing each other over!" Kirby screamed

Waddle Dee stepped in between the two, in order to keep them apart.

"Calm down!," Waddle Dee screamed. "Fighting isn't necessary. It's just cake, we can always get another one"

"No we can't" The pair screamed in his/her face

Waddle Dee sighed

"Yes, we can. There is literally a bakery down the road" He/she pointed down the road at a building located at the side of the road

"That cake cost fifty stars! I don't have that kind of money" Kirby said in monotone

"You paid fifty stars for a cake?" Metaknight asked

"Yes, I did. That is the best cake I have ever had"

"You do realize that our stars are used to retrieve game lives, right?" Metaknight asked him

"Screw game lives! The cake is real!" Kirby cried out

Metaknight sighed

"You're all starting to annoy me" He stated

Everyone stared at him.

"How are we annoying you? We're awesome!" They all said

Metaknight, now beyond annoyed, literally burst into flames of anger. He targeted Kirby first.

"How? HOW? Kirby freaks about literally every small thing that happens. Your cake is broken, and then you freak out. The lights in our house go out for a second, and then you freak out!" He screamed in his face

Kirby stared at him.

"That was harsh, beyond harsh" He stated

Metaknight looked over at King Dedede. King Dedede looked annoyed.

"And YOU! You insist that everything that happens isn't your fault, but it is. You're the reason that we had almost all our stuff from us. You're the reason that I can't have my old sword back! I literally had to make another copy of it. Do you know how long that took me? MONTHS! MONTHS FOR HECK"S SAKE" Metaknight screamed in his face

King Dedede sighed,

"How was I supposed to know that breaking into the galactic palace would get you demoted from a star warrior to a random knight from Planet Popstar?" He asked him

"The galactic palace is for star warriors only! You insisted on breaking in with the other two just to take a dang look inside!" Metaknight yelled

Metaknight looked over at Waddle Dee, who was juggling three rocks in the air for absolutely no reason.

"And YOU. You insist that fighting isn't necessary, even though this is Kirby. Fighting is the only way of destroying monsters! All you ever talk about is rainbows, unicorns and everything else that falls in that class! I don't even know what gender you're supposed to be!" Metaknight screamed

Waddle Dee only stared at him, while he continued to juggle the three rocks.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Metaknight asked him/her

"No, because I don't care. I'm just a happy go-lucky waddle dee wearing a blue bandana who happens to love rainbows and unicorns," He said happily, "Plus, I can juggle the Nyan cat"

Everyone stared at him like he/she was crazy.

"No, you cannot!" They all screamed

All of a sudden, a nyan cat randomly appeared in his/her hands. Everyone stared like he was on crack. All of a sudden, two more appeared. The others were shocked when he/she started to juggle the three poptart cats. Metaknight face palmed, while the other two seemed to be amazed.

"Where the hell did you get those?" He asked

"Out of thin air, where else would I get them?" Waddle Dee responded

"I don't understand you at all, Waddle Dee"

Everything went silent.

"If you don't stop juggling, I guarantee that something is going to come and kill us all" King Dedede said

"No, it isn't" Waddle Dee said, as she/he kept juggling

All of a sudden, a random ship crash landed about an inch away from King Dedede. They all stared at the ship in shock. Waddle Dee stopped juggling, as the three cats flew away farting out rainbows. A random alien popped out of the ship, scaring the group.

"Thanks goodness, I'm alive," He screamed happily, "Why are those cats farting out rainbows?"

"Don't ask, we don't know the answer" Metaknight responded

"Who are you people?" The alien asked

"Oh, I'm Metaknight. These are my crazy friends King Dedede, Waddle Dee and Kirby. Welcome to Planet Popstar!" Metaknight said in monotone.

"I'm Magolor. I'm from Halcandra," He said. "A dragon burnt my ship and I crash landed here"

"You almost crash landed on me!" King Dedede screamed at Magolor

"I'm sorry about that. I must not have noticed you"

"I hate you"

Everyone went silent.

"Anyway, who wants to go on a possibly dangerous adventure to retrieve my ship parts?" Magolor asked

No one said anything. Magolor sighed

"I'll give you cake" He said

Everyone, but Kirby screamed.

"Yay. I want cake!" He cried happily

"We are not doing this!" The others cried

"WE ARE DOING THIS!" Kirby screamed in their faces, his eyes glowing red

"Fine, we'll do it!" They screamed

"Good" He said

Magolor started to jump up and down happily.

"Thank you so much. Here's a map of where the parts are! Go retrieve them" He said happily

The group started off to the first level. Metaknight looked at the map and sighed.

"Were at Cookie Country" He said

"Does it have cookies?" Kirby asked

"No" They all said

"I bet the first boss is going to be awesome!" Waddle Dee said

(5 minutes later)

"This is the most unoriginal boss ever!" King Dedede screamed

Wispy woods looked extremely annoyed and started to blow wind at the group. The four looked like they were expecting this. Metaknight sighed and pulled out a flamethrower.

"This is getting old already" He said

He started to shoot fire at the wind. The fire quickly overwhelmed it and made the tree burst into flames. Everyone else stared at the tree as it burnt.

"This is best thing ever" Waddle Dee said

"Wispy woods?" Everyone else asked

"No, watching wispy woods burn"

Everyone else laughed as he continued to burn.

"Who thinks we should skip all the levels and get to the bosses!" Kirby said

"Yes" Everyone said

(At the next boss)

"So, this is the boss of Raisin Ruins" Metaknight said

"I wonder what it is" Waddle Dee said

A random genie with a mustache appeared in front of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Kirby asked him

"That's obviously a genie. I don't why he has a mustache, but whatever" King Dedede said

The genie took out three skulls and started to juggle them. Waddle Dee's eyes lit up.

"You can juggle to?" He took out the three nyan cats and started to juggle them.

The group and genie stared at him/her. The genie suddenly exploded behind them. They all stared at him.

"Waddle Dee, I think you just blew his mind, literally" King Dedede said

The three nyan cats flew away, covering King Dedede in rainbows. The other three burst out laughing. King Dedede sighed.

"Curse you nyan cats!" He screamed

(The next boss)

"Onion Ocean should have an awesome boss" Kirby said

"Maybe it won't be anticlimactic" Metaknight said

All of a sudden, they noticed a giant puffer fish on the ceiling. Metaknight sighed and pointed his sword straight up.

"This is too easy" He said

The puffer fish fell from the ceiling, struggling to move out of the way of the sword. The puffer fish was too later and went flying around the room like a balloon.

"That was pathetic" King Dedede said

"I like these easy bosses. It's so much better than those stupid complicated bosses" Waddle Dee said

"Fudge you" Metaknight said

(Next boss)

"Wafer Waters better have a good boss or this just sucks" King Dedede complained

"I don't think that's the name of the level" Waddle Dee corrected

"He's right, it's White Wafers" Kirby said

Metaknight stood there with his arms crossed. Trying not to laugh at King Dedede's stupidity.

"Well. Screw you people!" He screamed, swinging his hammer.

They heard painful screaming from behind them. They turned around to see the boss flying Into the sun. They all stared at it and then burst out laughing.

"That was the funniest boss battle yet" Metaknight laughed

"You like watching people burn, don't you?" Kirby asked him

"Yes, I do"

"You're crazy" Waddle Dee and King Dedede said

(Next boss)

"It's time for the boss of Nutty Noon," Kirby said, "I bet it'll be nuts!"

Everyone else groaned.

"That was the worst joke I have ever heard" Waddle Dee stated in monotone

"It was supposed to be funny! Laugh at it!" Kirby screamed

Kirby turned around and grinned.

"I bet this guy found it funny" He said

Everyone else stared at it.

"Kirby, that's the boss" Metaknight said

Kirby's eyes went wide. He slowly turned and looked at it. Everyone expected him to run, but he didn't

"Hello boss. Did you think that joke was funny?" He asked

The boss only stared at it

"No? It was hilarious! You deserve to die!" He screamed at him'

The boss didn't look amused.

"That's it! Prepare to die!" Kirby screamed

The other three stood in the back, watching as Kirby beat the boss senseless. They flinched everyone Kirby slashed at it with his sharp sword. They sighed in relief when the boss exploded, leaving Kirby covered in black ash.

"That probably wasn't the best idea" Kirby said

Everyone one burst out laughing.

(Back at the ship)

Magolor was sitting in front of a random TV playing Mario 64.

"I only have one hit left. I can do this" He told himself

"What the hell are you doing?" Someone screamed at him

He dropped the controller and turned around quickly. Kirby and the others were starting at him in disgust.

"Oh, you're here. How was it?" He asked

"Very anticlimactic" Metaknight answered

"I guess you have all my ship parts"

"Yes, we do. Now, turn the game off and fix the ship" King Dedede said

"The ship practically fixes it self"

"How?" Everyone screamed

They all turned to see the ship with all it's part, floating above them.

"How the hell?" Metaknight asked

"No one knows" Magolor said

The ship sprouted several robotic tentacles and pulled everyone in.

"I love this ship!" Kirby screamed

"Who wants to go to my planet?" Magolor said

No one answered

"Cake" Magolor said

(5 minutes later)

"Why did we do this?" Metaknight asked

"For the cake" Kirby said

"I don't think this was a good idea" Waddle Dee said

"Obviously!" King Dedede

"How was I supposed to know that the dragon would crash my ship again?" Magolor asked

"If you flew through here before, I think you should of knew this was going to happen" King Dedede said

Magolor opened the door and pointed out the door.

"Get out" He said

"What did we do? Is it something we said?" Kirby asked panicking

"Oh, I don't mean it like that. I mean go and destroy the dragon" '

"Oh" Everyone said

"And the robot on the way there" He added

"WHAT?" They screamed

(At the egg engine boss)

"This is the least anticlimactic boss ever!" Everyone screamed

The robot was angrily throwing rockets at them, while the group was running around panicking.

"Do something!" Waddle Dee screamed

"Like what?" Everyone screamed

Waddle Dee's eyes went wide.

"I've got an idea!" She/he screamed

Everyone stared at Waddle Dee. They had a feeling that this idea was going to be stupid.

"NYAN CAT STORM!" Waddle Dee screamed

"What?" Everyone else said

A LARGE group of Nyan cats flew by covering the entire group and the robot in rainbows. As soon as it was gone, the entire area was colored rainbow.

"Well, that didn't work as planned" Waddle Dee said

"REALLY?" Everyone else screamed

They looked up the robot.

"No! I've lost my lovely color. I'm rainbow now. NOOOOOO!" He flew around panicking

They group watched as he flew around.

"He's going to hit a wall" Metaknight said in monotone

As soon as he said that, he ran into a wall and blew up.

"It worked! YAY!" Waddle Dee cheered

"That was the strangest thing I have ever seen" Everyone said

(At the boss of Dangerous Dinner)

"This is the final boss! We can do this! This is going to be so epic!" Kirby screamed

"This isn't going to be epic, you jinxed it" Metaknight said

All of a sudden. The dragon flew down and glared at the four.

"It has four heads" Waddle Dee said

"Really? We can't tell by looking at it at all" King Dedede said sarcastically

"Sarcasm isn't necessary" Waddle Dee responded

The dragon angrily growled at the four. They stared as it blew fire at them. As soon as it was about to hit, they ran and started to attack it. It was no good though. The dragon kept blocking their attacks.

"This is going nowhere" King Dedede said

"We should panic!" Kirby said

"That's an awful idea!" Everyone else screamed

They looked up to see that the dragon had split into four smaller dragons. They stared in horror at them.

"I agree with Kirby. PANIC!" Waddle Dee screamed

The four ran around in circles screaming as the dragon attempted to burn them to a crisp. All of a sudden, Magolor's ship flew over head and crashed into the dragon. He popped out of his ship and took the crown off it's head.

"YES. I got the crown!" He cried happily

"Where did you come from?" Everyone screamed at him

"I was at the ship and saw that you were going nowhere with this. So, I showed up and stole the crown" He answered

"Why do you want the crown?" Metaknight asked

"I wanted it so that I could get the ultimate power in the universe. I was just using you guys to get it" Magolor explained

"You jerk. Why the hell did you do this?" King Dedede screamed at him

Magolor put the crown on.

"So, I could be this" He laughed

They watched as Magolor turned into a bigger version of him, wearing a dark colored cape.

"Aren't you supposed to have us battle your ship?" Metaknight asked him

"Screw the ship! It's stupid. Plus, I forgot to put on battle mode" Magolor responded

"Plus you crashed it into the dragon" Kirby started

"Also true"

Magolor glared at them.

"I feel like fighting you guys, Just because. Now prepare to die fools!" He screamed

Metaknight sighed and pulled a random cake out of his pocket, throwing it in Magolor's face. Everyone, but Kirby, burst out laughing.

"You wasted a perfectly good cake!" He screamed

"Yeah, but that was hilarious" Metaknight said

Kirby stared at them as they laughed.

"You should see how mad he is, that's hilarious" Kirby said

"What?" They all said

They all turned around to see that Magolor had two swords and was now another form.

"Oh, crap" They all said

"This is what you get for laughing at me" He said

Magolor started swinging his swords rapidly at everyone, but Kirby.

"I'm so lucky. I love my life" Kirby sang

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Can you stop singing? I hate singing" Magolor asked

Metaknight, Waddle Dee and King Dedede all went wide eyed and looked at Kirby.

"KEEP SINGING!" They screamed at him

"Okay,!" Kitby chimed, "I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe!"

Magolor, at first, didn't react. Magolor suddenly stopped attacking and glared at Kirby.

"Will you stop singing?" He screamed

"I like Call me Maybe" Kirby whined

"Well, I hate it"

King Dedede suddenly hit him over the head with his hammer. Magolor fell to the ground and turned back to normal.

"What the hell?" He screamed at him

"That was the plan. Good one, isn't it?" Metaknight asked him

"No, not at all"

Behind them, the dragon (Landia) got up and prepared to torch them with fire. They all slowly turned around when they heard it and screamed. The dragon blew out some fire, sending them flying back to Planet Popstar.

"This is the worst adventure ever!" They all screamed

As soon as they landed, they got up and glared at Magolor. He noticed this and sighed.

"What did I do?" He asked

"You're crazy" They all said

"Well, I also lost my ship. So, I'm stuck here"

Everyone went silent.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" They screamed

Magolor laughed evilly.

**That's it people! In case someone asks, I didn't know what gender Waddle Dee was so I put he/she. Interesting fact, I actually did forget the name White Wafers and put down Wafer waters. I finally realized what it was and decided to make a joke of. This was actually typed up earlier this week, but I didn't have an internet connection then, so this is uploaded late. Anyway, I hope you liked it! See ya! :D**


End file.
